


Let Me Die

by Esteliel



Series: The Tale of Eluivor and Vereyar [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings Online
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drama, Fanvids, Gen, Isengard, Knives, LOTRO, MMORPGs, Roleplay, Suicidal Thoughts, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/pseuds/Esteliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imprisoned in Isengard, Vereyar is faced with a realization that threatens to destroy everything he ever believed in. Meanwhile, Eluivor is in danger of losing the only companion he has in the forges of Isengard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Die

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a challenge among friends for the prompts "murder" and "My heart is stone and still it trembles".
> 
> This was done using Poser Pro 2014 and Corel Video Studio Pro X6. Also, this is the first time I have done something like this, which probably shows, but I hope it nevertheless shows the beauty and tragedy of their story.
> 
> Eluivor and Vereyar are original characters from The Lord of the Rings Online, belonging to a friend and myself on the Imladris server.


End file.
